1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a positioning structure, a positioning securing structure and an electronic device, and more particularly, to a positioning structure for positioning a plate-shaped structure, a positioning securing structure for positioning and securing a plate-shaped structure, and an electronic device using a positioning securing structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, as the vigorous development of science and technology and information, computer equipment has become a quite popularized electronic device. As for the computer equipments available on the current market, no matter desktop computers, notebooks or servers, a motherboard must be installed therein to serve as a core member for the computer system, such that the central processing unit (CPU), memory module, peripheral controller interface (PCI) card, and other computer peripheral hardware electrically connected onto the motherboard are capable of successively executing preset functions.
As for the common manner of fixing the motherboard, a plurality of conductive stand off is disposed on a case of computer device to serve as fixing components, and a plurality of through holes corresponding to the stand off is opened on the motherboard. The motherboard is placed on the stand off, and keeps a suitable distance from the case. Then, a plurality of bolts is used to pass through the through holes of the motherboard and then screwed on the stand off, such that the motherboard generates a suspension effect through using the stand off, so as to prevent the weld leg contacts on the back side of the motherboard from directly contacting the case to result in short circuit.
In the conventional manner of screwing and fixing the motherboard through using the stand off, during the process of assembling and disassembling the motherboard, the user must repeatedly screw and unscrew the bolts one by one, so it is quite time consuming and complex, which is quite inconvenient in the practical operations. The current electronic devices are required to be light, thin, short, and small, too many stand off may occupy too much area on the motherboard, as a result, the circuit layout on the motherboard may become complicated, and the overall electronic device cannot be miniaturized. More importantly, the motherboard still cannot be accurately positioned on a predetermined position due to the offset of the motherboard by using the stand off.